Vozes do coração
by Iza-chan
Summary: Meu segundo fic de Inuyasha já é um avanço,bem...Os pais de Kagome e Inuyasha são donos de uma grande empresa, e no natal eles resolvem dar uma ceia com toda familia,amigos e socios....e é aqui que começa as aventruras de 6 jovens.......em Vozes do
1. Default Chapter

Tókyo 23 de Dezembro, véspera de Natal, as ruas estavam bastante movimentadas, carros não paravam de se mover de um lado para o outro, muita correria, mas qual o problema nisso? Afinal é véspera de Natal, a alegria estava estampada no rosto de cada cidadão, a harmonia pairava em todos os lugares e um deles é a empresa Kyo Kaini onde na sala de reunião os donos do lugar discutem sobre:  
  
-Um baile!-disse o homem todo feliz com a idéia que acabara de ter.  
  
-Um baile? Mas pra que?  
  
-Ora meu caro! Um baile é uma ótima oportunidade para nossas famílias se conhecerem melhor e também, nada seria mais agradável do que uma ceia de natal com nossos sócios, amigos e como eu disse família. – O segundo homem pensou um pouco.  
  
-Está certo, dia 25 daremos um baile, vamos providenciar as coisas.  
  
-------x---Na mansão Higurashi---x-------------x------------  
  
-SOUTAAA!!!!!!  
  
-Ahh, ela nos descobriu Kohako, e agora? O que vamos fazer?  
  
- Eu... não sei.... vamos tentar...  
  
-Não vão a lugar nenhum - Disse Sango impedindo a passagem dos dois.  
  
-Ahhh NÃO Sango! A Kagome vai nos pegar - Reclama Souta por sua prima impedi-lo de fugir.  
  
-É mesmo mana, a K-chan está chegando, saia da frente!!!-Rebateu Kohako. -Ha ha ha -_-", vocês devem ter feito algo muito errado. A K-chan deve estar furiosa - Mal ela acaba de falar e todos tem a visão de uma Kagome bufando de raiva. -SOUTA! O que você fez com meu notebook?  
  
-Nani? Eles mecheram no seu notebook? - Perguntou Sango incrédula. -Ei...ei...ei eu não mexi em nada - Questionou Kohako. -Um! Ta! Agora diz logo o que você fez com meu notebook, a camareira disse que o viu pegando!  
  
-Eu, eu _ buaaaaaaaa  
  
- ô.õ Kagome?! -Sim Sango? ¬¬ -Fale direito com ele, desse jeito você não vai conseguir o que quer! . -(Suspiro) Tudo bem! Diga Souta, o que foi que você fez com meu notebook? -Certo mana, eu...eu.. -Você?! -Eu queria instalar um novo jogo no computador, foi aí que andando pela casa passei em frente do seu quarto e vi o seu notebook, então eu o peguei e fui para perto da piscina, sabe como é, para concentrar melhor no meu objetivo, foi aí que Kohako me chamou, eu tive que ir né, esse baka ficou preso na mangueira -_-"certo, enquanto eu caminhava muito concentrado no que estava fazendo, obvio que era o meu jogo eu tropecei na SUA bóia de tomar sol - disse Souta tentando parecer que a culpa foi da bóia, que de preferência era de sua irmã. -Continuando.... bom...eu tropecei e bem.... er...hehehe...é, é o... o seu Note...Notebook ^^" Caiu na Piscina ;_; Ô.Ô NANI???? Calma, calma da pra salvar! Já ta secando! ô.ô EU NÃO ACREDITO SOUTA! Meus arquivos da faculdade estavam todos lá.Você tem idéia do que é perder TODOS os arquivos? ARGH ¬¬***** Ô.ô , você esta falando de uns arquivos que "superlotaram" o seu notebook? Não Souta -_-", estou falando dos meus clips da BoA, Ayumi e Do As Infinity! ¬¬"" , Baka é claro que é!!! Ahh... não seja por isso - disse ele enquanto pegava em cima da mesa um CD - Tive que gravar todos aqueles arquivos, se não, nunca que eu ia conseguir gravar o meu joguinho ^^" Ô.Ô Ploft* O...o que foi minna?  
---------------x-------------------x-------------------=P  
  
-Na mansão Yamamoto –  
  
-Homem - Cheguei!  
-Konbawa querido, como foi hoje na empresa?  
-Ahh...graças a Deus as coisas tem andado bastante, e com esse avanço nós  
poderemos tirar umas férias, e.... dar um baile!  
-Oh isso é uma ótima noticia, mas...um baile?  
-É, eu também fiz essa mesma pergunta!  
-Haha idéia de Higurashi, como esse homem continua no período medieval,  
mas um baile é uma excelente idéia, eu a aprovo.  
-Já esta mais do que aprovada, esta confirmada! Dia 25 daremos uma ceia  
de natal e o baile!  
-Oh querido que bom, amanhã irei as comprar e vejamos... Vou ligar para  
Kisumi para irmos as compras juntas.... – e sai toda feliz pela mansão  
afora.  
-Mulheres.....  
-----------------x—No telefone---x------------------  
-Mansão Higurashi!!  
-Olá, aqui é a Hitori, poderia falar com a Kisumi?! ^^  
-Oh, Olá Sra Hitori, só um instante que ela já atende a Senhora!  
-Arigatou ^^  
-Disponha^^  
-----x----x-----x-----  
-Moshi Moshi!  
-Kisumi!!!! ^^  
-Olá Hitori, minha grande amiga, como você esta?  
-Oh hoho ^^ estou bem e você querida?  
-Bem também, obrigada.Mas a que devo o seu telefonema?  
-Oh sim, ai amiga, a empresa vai dar um baile, e estou te convidando para  
irmos juntas comprar nossas roupas.  
-Um baile?Mas eu nem fiquei sabendo!!  
-Nani?Inohara não a comunicou?  
-Bem, na verdade ele ainda não chegou ^^"  
- -_-"  
-Oh, mas vamos sim.... a que horas te pego?!  
-Não, Não, eu passo ai ás 9:00 okay? O meu motorista nos leva!  
-Tudo bem, então até amanhã, vou comunicar as meninas talvez elas queiram  
ir também!  
-Sim, faça isso, estou com saudades da minha pequena Kagome e de minha  
adorável Sango, diga-lhes que mandei um beijo  
-Sim digo sim, e por falar nisso, como vão os garotões?  
-Ahh, aqueles três, mais bagunceiros é impossível, quer dizer impossível  
não é, mas pela sã consciência eles não o fazem,.... estão crescendo tão  
rápido!  
-É sei como é ^^ mas então diga a eles que também mando um beijo.  
-Certo amiga, então até amanhã  
-Matta ne, Oyasuminasai  
-Oyasuminasai. ---------x--------------------------x-----------------------x  
-Mais tarde.-  
  
-Olá querido  
-Olá meu amor, tenho uma ótima noticia!  
-Oh sim, o baile.Eu adorei essa idéia  
-Mas...mas como você sabe?  
-Hitori ligou - me convidando para sairmos amanhã para comprarmos roupas,  
foi ai que ela me contou sobre o baile ^^  
-Ah sim, será uma agradável ceia de natal, reuniremos, famílias, amigos e  
sócios.  
-Sim querido, será um ótimo evento, vai dar tudo certo.  
-Como eu te amo minha flor!  
-Eu também te amo!  
-Vamos jantar?  
-Vamos, assim você da o anuncio do baile e eu aproveito para chamar Sango  
e Kagome para irmos fazer compras *-*  
-Sim sim......, mulheres.... ,Vamos!  
------------------x---No Jantar-------x----------------x  
-Boa noite a todos  
-Boa noite otou-san como foi seu dia?  
-Muito bem minha filha, obrigado!  
-Olá Tio, benção.  
-Deus te abençoe Sango ^^  
-Paiee, beleza?  
-E aí garotão ;)  
-Yo Tio, tudo bom?  
-Olá Kohako-kun, tudo ótimo - Agora que estamos todos reunidos, quero  
comunicar-lhes que dia 25 a empresa dará um baile, para reunirmos,  
família, amigos e os sócios, será uma ótima oportunidade para vocês  
ficarem cientes das ações da empresa.  
-Ohhhh papai que ótima idéia - Disse Kagome com os olhinhos brilhando -  
Nossa, adorei mesmo e você Sango?  
-Nya . é uma ótima idéia, também adorei tio ^^ E vocês rapaziada? Muito legal – disseram juntos Que bom, mas agora vamos comer ^^ Hai. Kagome, Sango ^^ Hai, okaa-san?! Hai, obaa-san?! Amanhã eu e Hitori iremos às compras, vocês gostariam de nos acompanhar? Ohh claro *-* - Disseram as meninas Então esta certo, amanhã as 9:00 da manhã sairemos Okay? Okay ^____^  
  
---------------x----------------x----------------------x-----------  
-Após o Jantar Todos se dirigiram para seus respectivos aposentos, Kagome  
e Sango foram assistir um vídeo e então dormiriam juntas no sofá cama  
daquela grande sala de vídeo.  
-K-chan?!  
-Hai Sango-chan ^^  
-Acho que vai ser muito legal esse baile, não acha?  
-Eu espero que sim ^^ não vejo a hora!  
-Amanhã compraremos muitas coisas bonitas, pelo que o tio disse os sócios  
estarão lá.  
-Humm é mesmo, mas o que tem?  
-Hora, não se lembra de Kikyou?  
-Sim, aquela nojenta, como eu a odeio!!  
-Ela também pode estar lá.  
-Não tinha pensado nisso, dos sócios de papai os únicos que conhecemos um  
pouco é a família Shiraishi, logo a família dela.  
-Pois é, mas vamos parar de falar de coisas ruins.  
-É melhor mesmo ^^  
-Eita K-chan!!  
-O que foi Sango-chan? Ô.ô  
-Amanhã Rin-chan chega.  
-Oh é mesmo como fomos esquecer, á que horas ela chega?  
-Ás 8:00 não é?  
-Hum, acho que é! Será que ela irá querer ir conosco?  
-Não sei, ela deve chegar bastante cansada, mas se quiser^^ será muito  
bem vinda.  
-Claro, Rin-chan é uma ótima prima, como você ^^  
-Arigatou K-chan ^^  
-Coitada da Rin ne?!  
-Pois é, foi barra pesada, mas ela esta superando não é mesmo?  
-Está mas... perder os pais em um acidente de carro, não deve ser nada  
fácil.  
-Mas ela tem a gente  
-Sim ^^ que bom, mais uma pro time.  
-Hai ;)  
-Vamos Sango-chan, se não o filme acaba e a gente não viu nada ^^'  
-É tem razão, qual é o nome do filme mesmo?  
-Coração de Cavaleiro^^ é um filme medieval.  
-Sim sei ^^ estamos muito envolvidas com o tempo medieval @_@ primeiro um  
baile e agora um filme ^^  
-Hahaha é mesmo.  
-Bom filme K-chan.  
-Pra você também priminha ^^  
  
-As meninas assitiram o filme, e bem....dormiram na sala mesmo.  
  
Yo minna \o/ mais um fic ^^ a história desse esta mais legal do que o  
outro *-* eu particularmente gostei mais ^^ Vou explicar a história ^^  
Os pais de Inuyasha e Kagome são donos de uma grande empresa, porém as  
famílias não se conhecem, somente os pais, conhecem os filhos do outro,  
mas os filhos não ok?! Sango e Kohako moram na casa de Kagome desde  
pequenos, pois eles morreram quando os meninos ainda eram menores. Rin-  
chan perdeu o pai e a mãe num acidente de carro, e foi morar com os tios,  
pai de Kagome e Souta. Já na casa de Inuyasha o Miroku mora com eles  
também, não vou nem falar o fim de seus pais ^^' (pula-XDD) Os sócios são  
os pais de Kouga e de Kikyou.... Já viram a confusão que vai ser né? Mas  
vai ser muito legal... Espero que vocês também achem ^^  
Caso alguma duvida mande-me um e-mail ^^  
  
belinhaiyou@hotmail.com  
  
É isso galera ^^ Boa leitura e não esqueçam a Review ^^ - Um  
agradecimento^^ Leila-chan amiga^^ valeu pela correção!!! Brigada mesmo^^  
Te adoro- Bjks^^  
  
Kissus minna^^ 


	2. Chapter 2

Cap- 2 

Amanhece, é dia 24, um dia antes do tão esperado baile.

----Na sala de Vídeo----

-Ohayo, preguiçosa!

-Aieee, . Sango-chan! Ohayo Gozaimasu, sabe que horas são?! Por que me acordou tão cedo? ¬¬**

-Hehehe, sei sim, mocinha,são 7:00 horas, Rin-chan chega às 8:00 ^__^  
-Ô.Ô é mesmo né?! Nossa, . como fui me esquecer disso?! -_-"

-^^

-Então vamos!

-Hai ^^  
  


^_^x

As meninas arrumaram as coisas e se dirigiram para tomar café-da-manhã.

-No café-

-Ohayo, minna-san^^

-Ohayo, meninas, como foi o filme?

-Aiiii, foi tão lindo *-* A-D-O-R-E-I, vocês deveriam assistir também- disse Kagome.

-É realmente muito bom. ^^

-Ahh, Okaa-san... ^^" Hoje Rin-chan vai chegar e...

-Eu sei, querida-  cortou-a – Já mandei o motorista ir buscá-la, não se preocupe ^^ 

-Tudo bem.^^ Bom, eu já terminei,vou ir pro meu quarto. Você vem também Sango?

-Umm, vou sim. ^^ Vamos nos arrumar.

-É, façam isso, meninas. Daqui a pouco vamos às compras *-*

-Hai *-* - Disseram isso e saíram.

---No quarto---

-Hei, K-chan?!

-Sim?^^

-É amanhã *-*

-Oh, hai *________*

-Pretende fazer alguma  coisa? ;)

-Do que está falando? ô.

-Ki-ky-ou !!

-Hummmm, não sei, mas... se ela me provocar ela vai ganhar uma lembrancinha minha...

-Posso saber o que é?

-Meus cincos dedinhos no rostinho da senhora Perfeição! ¬¬ 

-Quero só ver isso. ;)

-Espere e verá! Hehehe

---As meninas trocaram de roupa e desceram. Como de costume, Kohako estava preso na mangueira e Souta foi ajudá-lo, mas sem notbook's dessa vez, o Senhor Inohara já estava já estava na empresa, a Senhora Kisumi estava terminando de se arrumar, as meninas decidiram, então, ir pra sala ouvir um "sonzinho".

---*___*Moments- Ayumi Hamasaki*___*---

- *-* Eu amo essa música!!

- *-* Eu também!-Sango olhou o relógio- Daqui 10 minutos Rin-chan chegará!

- Ai, que bom, estou morrendo de saudades dela!

- Eu também, como será que ela está?

- Deve estar linda como sempre!

- É mesmo,Rin-chan sempre foi muito linda e...

- Parem de falar de mim .

"Pronto, ali estava ela Rin Higurashi, a mais nova moradora daquela casa"

-Olá meninas, vejo que estavam falando de mim. ^^

-Ahhhhhhhhhh *-* Rin-chan- Gritaram Kagome e Sango correndo em direção da prima.

--As três se abraçaram, um forte abraço cheio de carinho as envolviam, elas  se gostavam muito, era um trio dinâmico- 

-Que saudades, Rin. ^^

-Também estou, K-chan, e de você também, Sango^^

-Eu também itoko-chan^^ (Itoko* é prima ou primo,no caso eu coloquei o "chan" para identificar)- Vamos levar suas coisas lá pra cima para depois te contarmos as novidades.

^_^

As meninas não paravam de tagarela. Realmente estavam muito felizes com a chegada de Rin, depois de tudo o que a menina passou, as suas primas tinham que mantê-la  longe de mais problemas, para ajudá-la a superar a crise. Logo todos da casa vieram dar um abraço em Rin.

-No novo quarto de Rin-

-Rin?

-Hai, Sango-chan ^^

-Nós vamos ao Shopping fazer umas compras...

-É...-interferiu Kagome- Amanhã a empresa vai dar uma ceia de natal e um baile. *-*

-Você quer ir com a gente?- Perguntou Sango.

-É claro que só se você não estiver cansada.^^ -corrigiu Kagome-

- *-* Compras *-* Baile!!! Mas é claro que eu vou! ^^

- Eba! –Festejaram as meninas-

- Então vá se arrumar porque...

-MENINAS VAMOS?!! ^^

-Er... ^^" Hehehe pelo visto a tia Hitori já chegou... Se importa de ir assim mesmo, Rin-chan?-perguntou Kagome enquanto Sango pegava sua bolsa-

-É claro que não, K-chan. Então, vamos?!

-Vamos. ^^

As meninas desceram a escadaria e logo estavam em frente do enorme portão da casa.

-Olá, Tia Hitori-disse Kagome com um lindo sorriso. ^^

Hitori retribui o sorriso e responde: 

-Olá, Kagome-chan, Oh...Olá, meninas...^^ Rin, Sango! Humm... as "três mosqueteiras" estão juntas! Tudo bom com vocês?

-Hai, hai e com você? ^^

-Genki desu ^^

-^^

-Hehe,vamos, meninas! Vamos às compras. *-*

-Hai. *-*

-As meninas e as senhoras* ^^"foram para um shopping no centro de Tokyo e lá iriam passar um bom tempo- (Mulheres no Shopping, sabem como é né^^)

---Na mansão Shiraishi---

-Mas, mãe!!!!!!

-Sem "mas", você precisa ir Kikyou!

-Não quero! Eu não vou com a cara daquela Kagome.

-Kikyou! Pela última vez.... Primeiro, você nem a conhece direito,  segundo, Kagome é uma moça muito linda e educada, e eu quero que você a trate bem e com respeito, ouviu?

-Ahh, não!! Era só o que me faltava ¬¬ a MINHA própria mãe defendendo aquela....aquela... Argh ¬¬*** (Argh*palavra usada no contexto para dizer- Arrr*droga* ^^""")

-Chega! Você vai e ponto final! A sua prima Ayame vai acompanhá-la, querida. -disse já mais calma.

-Tudo bem, okaa-san, mas isso o que a senhora me pediu eu não farei.

-(suspiro) Ii desu -"Pelo menos ela aceitou ir" –pensou

-Ayame, que até agora assistia calada aquela "briga", resolveu mexer em um ponto fraco de Kikyou-

-Kiky-chan ^^ o Inuyasha também vai estar lá ;)

-Sim, e ?

-Ora, você não queria conhecê-lo? J

-Ayame!-protestou - Ah, deixa pra lá. Vem, vamos arrumar nossas coisas - Saíram e deixaram para traz uma Senhora Megumi com cara de  "alguém pode me explicar o que está acontecendo?" ô.

Continua.....


End file.
